Bachiatari Hogosha
by Yuurei-Chi
Summary: With the birth of her little brother, Sesshomaru, Akuma's determination to find out the truth to the truth about herself and her brother increases. But the truth might be too unbearable for their survial. What does a big monkey have to do with this?
1. Birth of Sesshomaru

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters in this story that are recognizable.

**Bachiatari Hogosha**

Akuma sat on her father's lap as he used his claws to comb her silky silver hair, carefully and patiently undoing knots. The four year old girl just relaxed, although she wanted to run around the castle and tease the imp, Jaken, like she always did in the afternoon. However, this day would be different than any other, even though Akuma had no idea why. She knew that there was going to be some sort of special occasion, by the way that her father was acting. Usually, Inutaisho was laid-back, but today, there was something different about him since his expression didn't have the usual warm and care-free smile.

"Otou?" Akuma turned her head to the side to look at her father's face. "Otou? Where's Okaa?"

Inutaisho just kept staring into space as he gently petted his daughter's head, letting the shiny hair run through his fingers. "She'll be home soon, don't worry. She's having a child. A little brother or sister for you."

Akuma just nodded and rested her head against her father's chest while looking around the room they were sitting in. A little brother or sister? Would that be a good thing or a bad thing? She didn't know, all she now knew was that the baby was coming no matter what. She thought about what it might look like, and if he or she would like her. At least having a sibling would give her someone to play with besides 'playing' with Jaken, which was more like playing to her, and abusing to Jaken. Akuma and Inutaisho waited for another fifteen minutes before her mother came home, holding a bundle in her arms.

"Ryoku, are you feeling okay?" Inutaisho asked his wife as he picked up Akuma and stood up.

"Of course I'm okay," was the woman's reply. "Akuma, meet your little brother."

Akuma practically jumped out of her father's arms and ran over to her mother. Ryoku let her daughter look at the baby who was wrapped in a blanket. The boy was sleeping peacefully. On each of his cheeks were two magenta stripes and on his forehead was a purple crescent moon that was slightly hidden because of his silver hair.

"Can you take him back? I don't like the way he looks. Can you trade him for another baby, Okaa?" Akuma asked.

"No," Ryoku said. "It doesn't work that way."

Akuma wasn't going to give up so easily. "Why not?"

"Because it just doesn't," she replied.

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't,"

"It does,"

"It doesn't,"

"It does,"

"Akuma, it doesn't work that way,"

"Fine. Whatever." Was the girl's reply. When it came to winning an argument with Akuma, you would have to wear her out until she says, 'fine, whatever', or something like that. However, neither Inutaisho nor Ryoku would be able to convince the witty dog-demon that she was wrong.

Ryoku smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Okaa, why does he have a moon and I have a lightning bolt?" Akuma asked curiously. "And why does he have marks on his cheeks and I don't?"

Ryoku shrugged. "That's just the way it goes,"

"Okay, I don't mind!" she chirped. Akuma started thinking of any other questions to ask her mother about the baby. "What's his name?"

"Sesshomaru," Ryoku replied.

Inutaisho walked over to them with a slightly irritated look on his face. "I thought we were going to name him Inuyasha,"

Ryoku sighed. "Inutaisho, _you _wanted to name him Inuyasha. It wasn't both of us who agreed to it. We didn't decide on a name, and I needed to get one for him. I just picked Sesshomaru. It was the same situation that happened with Akuma. You wanted her name to be Chi. I wanted Akuma. We didn't decide, and I needed a name. Sorry, but that was just the way that it worked out."

Akuma smiled. She knew the situation with her name and found it funny. She now thought that it was funnier since the same thing happened with her brother.

Throughout the day, Ryoku and Inutaisho were busy with things. These things were kept private to everyone besides the two of them, and whenever Akuma asked them what they were doing, she was only told that it was none of her business and that she should find something to do. That day, on the birth of her little brother, she had received that same reply when her parents went to do these things. Akuma knew that she couldn't leave Sesshomaru alone, since he was only a newborn baby, so she stayed with him, who was now asleep in a basket in her room. Akuma was drawing pictures on some of the scrolls that her mother had gotten her for her birthday the last year. She was a very good artist for her age, and loved drawing pictures that came from dreams that she had, or anything that her vivid imagination was coming up with. Sometimes the drawings would be very intense and even terrifying to see, for her and even her parents. Sometimes when she was drawing, Akuma would just let her hand guide her to whatever she would draw. At times, she wouldn't even remember drawing some of the pictures, and whenever that happened, the drawings would end up to have scary scenes that often had something to do with a giant, ugly monkey.

Akuma looked inside the basket to see Sesshomaru's eyes open for the first time. The amber eyes met with her own and for a moment there was only silence. Akuma could swear that she saw her brother smile when he saw her, before he started to softly whimper. He was probably thirsty, especially since this was the first time that he woke up after his 'nap'.

Oh no, Akuma thought. Otou and Okaa aren't home, and Jaken wouldn't know how to feed a baby. Neither do I, but I can't let him go thirsty. I have to get him water!

"Don't cry, Sessho-chan," Akuma whispered. "I'll get you water. Everything will be fine."

Of course, she knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't know what she was saying, but that didn't matter. Akuma ran as fast as she could, room to room throughout the castle so that she could find the leather pouch that she remembered being fed by when she was much younger. She found it in her parents' bedroom, on top of a cabinet. Then, she ran to the bucket of fresh water in the kitchen and filled up the pouch before sprinting back to where Sesshomaru was. When Akuma returned, her brother was crying, desperate for something to drink. She felt a sinking feeling in her heart when she saw that Sesshomaru was upset.

"It's okay, Sessho-chan," Akuma whispered to her brother, trying to get him to stop crying. Ignoring the fact that the baby was heavy, she gently and awkwardly held Sesshomaru before sticking the mouthpiece into his mouth, hoping that he would know what to do just by instinct. Akuma was relieved when she saw that Sesshomaru was sucking on the mouthpiece and calming down. When he was done getting his drink, he moved his mouth away from the mouthpiece and tried to push it away with a small hand. Feeling a great spark of achievement, Akuma put the pouch aside and kissed her brother on his moon mark before putting him back in the basket.

She was just about to put a blanket over him when Sesshomaru reached his hand up and grabbed onto the collar of her flame-colored kimono.

"Huh?"

Sesshomaru pulled and made some sort of whimpering sound. Akuma sighed, she really wanted to get back to drawing, not holding her brother until he fell asleep. On the other hand, she didn't want him to start crying again. With a short sigh, Akuma picked up her brother and held him. Sesshomaru let go of the kimono, put his head against his sister's chest and closed his eyes. Akuma could feel her brother's chest going up and down against her own with every breath he took. It had a nice feeling to it, for a reason that she could not understand. All Akuma knew was that it was nice to see that Sesshomaru was comfortable and safe. After a few minutes, Sesshomaru fell into a deep sleep, which only made it harder to hold him. He was now too heavy for Akuma to hold, so she put him back into the basket as gently and carefully as she could. Luckily, he didn't wake up, which gave her the opportunity to get back to her drawing without being grabbed onto again. However, despite how much she wanted to keep drawing her picture of the tranquil-looking waterfall area, other things were on Akuma's mind. She wasn't thinking about Sesshomaru. Instead, she was wondering about the things that Inutaisho and Ryoku were doing somewhere. The things that were kept secret, the things that were supposedly none of her business.

What could they be doing? Akuma asked herself. What could be so important that Otou and Okaa would leave Sesshomaru at the castle with me on the day that he was born? What's going on? Is it good or bad? Could it … have something to do with … me?

Questions filled Akuma's mind. She was trying to find out the mystery to the things for at least a year now. All she was able to talk out of Jaken was that Inutaisho and Ryoku were doing these things since a few months after she was born. The things could very well have something to do with her. But what? Her safety? Her powers? Her … what? Or could it be something else? Could it just be a coincidence that it was going on since a few months after her own birth? Either assumption could be possible, but whatever it was, Inutaisho and Ryoku definitely didn't want their daughter to know about whatever it was that they were doing. Slapping the 'none of your business' label could very possibly be a shortcut out of explaining what was going on to Akuma.

A/N: I'm trying out different kind of genres on this story, and I hope that you all like it! I will continue on my other fics, but I don't know how to start the next chapters. If you want to make a suggestion for them, then review on the fic that you have a suggestion for, not on this one. For now, I know where this story is going, but if anyone has any suggestions, you can tell me in a review and I might put them in the story in future chapters. I really like where this story is going, and you might understand why if you know what the title means. I also think that this one will be the best one of my fics yet, so I'll be working on this one more than the others, but I will end/continue my other ones! I'm only asking for one review on this chapter, but more will be fine with me!


	2. Confusion

Yay! Chapter 2! I hope you like it!

* * *

Years passed and Sesshomaru grew into a young boy of three years of age, making Akuma seven. Inutaisho and Ryoku figured this made their daughter old enough to stay at the castle alone and watch over her brother on occasions. This day was yet another one of those occasions when the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands would go do their mysterious errands which Akuma was still trying to find out more about. Inutaisho and Ryoku gathered some clothing and food and put them in a sack before having a talk with their daughter. The seven year old demon couldn't say that she was too happy about having to baby-sit Sesshomaru, even though she loved her brother dearly and slightly enjoyed those days that she had to be a mother figure to him, especially when she got the boy to take a nap. However, today Akuma was ready to perform her little mission of spying on her parents when they went to do the secret errands, and would have greatly preferred to not have to drag along Sesshomaru since there was the possibility that he would foil her little plans.

"Akuma, we need to have a talk with you," Inutaisho said.

Akuma nodded and approached her parents, Sesshomaru following her as he sucked on some kind of apple-flavored candy that Ryoku gave him. Seeing that the boy was behind his first-born, Inutaisho sighed and slapped the base of his palm to his forehead.

Akuma turned around to see her brother. "Sesshomaru, get out of here!" she said sternly.

Tears welled up in Sesshomaru's eyes before the demon boy broke out in sobs. His sister rarely ever raised her voice to him, and when she did it at the times when he was irritating her too much when she was trying to do something important to her, the words stung in the little boy's ears. Even at an early age, Sesshomaru was quite sensitive and sobbed at the site of having someone's voice raised towards him.

Ryoku scooped up her son in her arms as his tears stained her white kimono. "It's okay, Sesshomaru. Akuma didn't mean anything by it." she said in a soothing voice. Sesshomaru's sobs turned into sniffs as he buried his little head against his mother's chest. Ryoku brushed back her son's bangs and placed a kiss on his forehead before putting him down. Sesshomaru ran over to Akuma and grabbed onto the leg of her pants.

Akuma bent down to her brother's level and pulled him into a hug.

"Oneesan mad?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I'm not mad, Ototo," Akuma replied to the sniffing boy as she brushed a small tear away from his golden eye. "But I need to talk to Otou and Okaa alone. I'll play a game with you later." When Sesshomaru obviously wasn't going to leave, she added, "How about you go to your room and pick out a game for us to play."

A big smile spread across little Sesshomaru's face as he raced out of the room to pick out a game.

"Sesshomaru has really taken a liking to you, Akuma," Ryoku said.

Akuma shrugged. "I spend a lot of time with him. He's all I have who's somewhat close to my age."

A moment of silence spread throughout the room. Neither Akuma nor Inutaisho or Ryoku spoke a word. It was so quiet that even Sesshomaru's childish giggles from down the corridors could be heard. Akuma started walking in circles, waiting for either her mother or father to say whatever they were going to say before they went to do their errands.

"Akuma," Inutaisho said to get his first-born's attention.

She looked at her father. "Yes?"

"You're not a little kid anymore, and everyone has known that," the Lord of the Western Lands continued with what he was saying. "You're beginning to grow into a beautiful, smart, powerful … uh … dog demon."

"I'm only seven," Akuma said.

Ryoku took a deep breath. "I'll tell her, Inutaisho, even though I'm not sure if … she's ready …"

Akuma tilted her head to the side with a curious look on her face. "Tell me what? Ready for what?"

Ryoku put her hand on her daughter's head, fingering through her silky silver locks. "Akuma, you're Sesshomaru's older sister, and in a sense, his protector. Within years, you will take over as Lady of the Western Lands and will have a great amount of power granted to you, power that many demons would give their lives to have. I know that you're aware of it all and that you have been talked to about ruling the lands since you were able to understand what we would be saying. You will always be counted on to look after Sesshomaru and any other children that your father and I might have, even in further centuries."

"You have told me that, too, Okaa,"

"You must also take care of yourself, Akuma," Inutaisho told her. "You must never let yourself be defeated … by anyone, even by your rivals ruling the northern, southern and eastern lands. This means that you must always triumph against those of even equal power to you. The normal life span for a dog demon of out pure-breed heritage is nine hundred eighty years, that's how long you must live, and when you die at age nine hundred eighty, you must die a peaceful death. So much depends on you."

Akuma didn't understand a word that Inutaisho told her. She knew that she would be the protector to every younger sibling that she would have and that when she became Lady of the Western Lands that she would have that great amount of power that demons would give their lives to have. What her mother told her, she had understood for years. What her father told her, she didn't understand. Of course, she would want to live to her full expectations in life, but she didn't understand why it would mean so much. What would depend on her? Why must she die a peaceful death? What would happen if she was defeated by someone? Akuma didn't bother to ask, for she could tell by the expressions on her parents' faces that they knew that she wouldn't understand.

"You don't have to understand," Ryoku assured her daughter. "I know, this is too much to be telling a seven year old."

Akuma nodded. "That's okay. I'll understand when I get older. I hope."

"We're sure you will," Inutaisho told her. He and Ryoku each gave her a kiss and left.

Akuma was lost in thought as she stood in front of the castle's main entrance, her mind thinking of every possible solution to her question of what Inutaisho was talking about and what Ryoku was bringing on. She was brought back to reality when a little voice said, "Come on, Oneesan! Let's play!"

She turned around to see Sesshomaru tugging on her kimono, the demon's small thumb stuck in his mouth. Akuma sighed and took her brother's thumb out of his mouth.

"Don't do that, Sessho-chan, you'll wreck your teeth," she said.

Sesshomaru nodded and took his older sister's hand.

"Didn't you find a game for us to play?" Akuma asked.

"No, I don't wanna play any of the games," Sesshomaru replied. "Did you wanna, Oneesan?"

Akuma smiled at her brother and shook her head. "No,"

Sesshomaru then remembered why he was asked to leave the room. "What did Otou and Okaa say? Did you do something bad?"

Akuma shook her head. "No, they just wanted to tell me that I'd have to look after you while they were away. It was nothing."

"Then why did they want me to go?" Sesshomaru asked, his golden eyes full of wonder.

"That's just the way parents are, Ototo," was the only reply that Akuma would give her younger brother. She didn't want to confuse him with what Inutaisho said, since she didn't understand it herself. Either way, it wasn't exactly Sesshomaru's business. That was proven because Ryoku and Inutaisho didn't even want the boy around to hear the conversation between them and their daughter.

Akuma and Sesshomaru walked up and down one of the castle's corridors, since neither of them could figure out anything else to do. Inutaisho's saying didn't even cross Akuma's mind as she tried to figure out some way to occupy Sesshomaru for a few hours so that she could go spy on her mother and father when they did their errands. However, since there was obviously no way that she could get her brother to take a nap, Akuma knew that there would be no way to pry Sesshomaru from her side.

"Akuma, I'm bored, can we play a game?" Sesshomaru asked in a hyper way.

"Yeah, let me think …" Akuma stalled as she thought about using this 'game' as a way to spy on Inutaisho and Ryoku.

After a few minutes of waiting that seemed like eternities to Sesshomaru, he wrapped his small arms around his sister's and swung her arm back and forth impatiently. The boy giggled as he walked, slowly clinging himself for a 'ride on the side of Akuma's body.

"Okay, Sesshomaru, let's go play a game,"

"Yay!" Sesshomaru exclaimed as he thrust his arms in the air. He lost balance and fell on his bottom with a plop. The boy started sniffling and tears welled up in his eyes for the second time that day. Akuma saw that this was happening and she scooped up the heavy three year old in her arms as best as she could.

"Don't cry, Ototo," Akuma said soothingly. "If you cry, the game won't work right. In the game, you can't make any noise that could get someone's attention."

Sesshomaru nodded as he tried to control his sobs. He rested his head against Akuma's shoulder and put his arm around her.

"How will we play the game, Oneesan?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We're gonna go someplace off of the castle grounds. The point of the game is that no matter how excited you are, no matter how happy or confused you are, that under any circumstances that you can't make a sound." Akuma paused, seeing that Sesshomaru didn't think that the game would be too much fun. She thought for a second and then came up with the perfect way to get him interested. "It's a training game that even Otou and Okaa did when they were my age. The game tests patience, and that you can stay focused on your goal under any battle circumstance."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in awe. "Wow! I'm gonna play a training game?"

Akuma nodded. "Yeah, but you can't let Otou and Okaa know that we did this,"

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because this training game is only supposed to be played by kids my age and older. I'm letting you play with me because I like you so much and because you're my only brother. If Otou and Okaa found out that I let you play, Sesshomaru, they wouldn't let me play anymore, they'd find another way to train me with patience. And for you, they'd never let you play at all, they'd train your patience in a different way, too. The rules are very strict that demons younger than seven can't play." Akuma explained, praying for her plan to work.

"I won't tell," Sesshomaru said sincerely. "I wanna play."

Akuma smiled and put her brother down. "Good. So now I'll take you to where we'll play. Just remember, don't make a sound, and don't tell Otou and Okaa."

Sesshomaru saluted his sister. "Yes, Oneesan!" he exclaimed.

Akuma couldn't help but laugh. He was so cute and adorable, just like she was at his age. She began to lead Sesshomaru off of the castle grounds, ready to attack if a low-rate demon came bothering them. She followed her sensitive nose to find Inutaisho and Ryoku in a remote area of the forest near the grounds.

Here we go, Akuma thought. Maybe now I'll finally find out what the story is behind these 'none of your business' errands.

* * *

I am only asking for 2 reviews since this is the second chapter, but like before, more is fine with me!


End file.
